Get Bent
by cakeiton
Summary: After a small incident, Sesshoumaru and Kagome suddenly find themselves in EXTREMELY unfamiliar territory.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

_Ugh… wha?_

Whatever the reason **why** she was awake, it wasn't a good enough one. The pressure building at her throbbing temples threatened to pop her eyes out while her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Suddenly, when the wretched whining started up again, Kagome quickly pinpointed the reason for her rousing as the squawking rang in her ears.

"Ohmygawd, Jaken, Shut Up!"

Kagome didn't know why Jaken had listened to her, or why her voice seemed so deep, but she was grateful for the noise to stop. Wait, why was she around Jaken in the first place?

...

A/N: Finally bringing this over to . I hope you guys enjoy this as well! :]


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

..

Unsuccessfully she tried to get up, regardless of feeling like her muscles were more than capable. Her body felt so heavy, everything rang in her ears at annoying levels, and **WHAT** were all those smells!

Never in her life had she wanted a Ramune more. The spritzy bubbles could calm her head like nothing else made in the feudal era.

Whining over her out-of-reach comfort, Kagome tried to remember what had happened.

The witch… Rin! That's right! The girl was kidnapped so the witch could transfer her soul into Sesshoumaru's ward.

But they won, why was she on the ground?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

_10 minutes ago...  
_

_Sesshoumaru swung down with Bakusaiga as the witch started chanting. Rin's impish features were twisted while unconsciously lying in the hag's arms. Kagome knew the pain of having your soul ripped away, and her heart wept for the small child. With surprising speed, she readied her bow and released._

_"Hit the mark!"_

_The fluidity of Bakusaiga and the determined purifying arrow met the witch's aura simultaneously. Inuyasha was quick to grab the airborne Rin and shield her from the burst of energy emitting from the defeated witch._

_The burst, however, knocked Sesshoumaru and Kagome off their feet._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

Small note: Urasue was the one who originally brought back Kikyo by trying to steal Kagome's soul.

...

Now that Kagome thought about it, this felt more like the aftermath of dealing with Urasue then simply being knocked on her ass.

She sat up, enjoying the silk on her sore body as the squawking begun again, but it was no longer directed at her.

Well, it kind of was…

"You filthy human! How dare you look at Sesshoumaru-sama like that!"

Kagome stood up… when did she get tall?… looking over at Jaken's dilemma.

As she saw herself staring back, with eyes that could surely kill, she felt herself "Eep" with the highest baritone Sesshoumaru's voice could manage.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

A/N: Hahaha, BODY SWAP!

...

As 'Kagome' stormed towards 'Sesshoumaru', kicking Jaken on the way, Inuyasha protested.

"Oi, Kagome. The little brat is safe, let's get back to everybody."

'Kagome' ignored him, and proceeded to approach his original body.

The real Kagome just stood there, still silently dumbfounded with their current situation.

"I'm talking to you!"

Both continued to stare at each other while the hanyou's words went unnoticed.

All but one.

"Wench…"

Simultaneously, they both said, "Osuwari!" Sesshoumaru did so to act like the miko, Kagome did it for revenge, however both had no idea whose command worked.

With Inuyasha firmly planted in the ground and his focus regained, the Kagome-imposter venomously seethed, "May I please speak with you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

...

Inuyasha mumbled in the dirt as 'Kagome' dragged 'Sesshoumaru' to a safer place to talk.

When the **_now_** raven-haired and short-skirted Sesshoumaru felt they were at an appropriate distance, he attempted to make the feminine, sing song voice sound as unlike its owner as possible.

"Miko." It wasn't his own fear-inducing baritone, but he still made her sound awfully intimidating. However, he had to watch his own shocked face force a nervous smile.

"Stop fidgeting." As to demonstrate, Sesshoumaru stood as tall as possible and crossed the foreign arms gracefully across 'her' chest, only then remembering what was there.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

First, she thought the Sesshoumaru impersonation looked uncomfortable. Then, remembering that she was **NOT** herself, and it actually was **_Sesshoumaru_**, 'he' looked at 'her' arms crossed with hands gracing the bottom of 'her' breasts.

Sesshoumaru believed himself to be too magnanimous for his demonstration to be wrong. Kagome thought he was just too stubborn to move and the realization sunk with a gaping look of embarrassment from the false taiyoukai.

A far distance off, Inuyasha stopped his pursuit. Face contorted in surprised, he processed what he just heard through the sprinkle of the sun's rays through crowded trees.

_Did Sesshoumaru just scream "Hentai"? _


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Kagome didn't even know Sesshoumaru could cry; and when she felt 'his' eyes mist up the confusion overwhelmed 'him'.

Considering the most troublesome events in his life- losing Tetsusaiga and then his arm, reviving Rin _twice_, and learning the truth about his inheritance's origins, Sesshoumaru was quick to place, "Watching himself act like a hormonal mess, mumbling nonsense, while his real self called out 'Miko, enough' repeatedly in a feminine voice" on the very TOP of that list.

One thing was for certain, no one could ever know.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

When she wouldn't listen to reason, Sesshoumaru resorted to force.

Well, tried to.

_Weak, human female._ Sesshoumaru held her, no… 'his' arms with Kagome's small hands, the contact between them the least of their worries.

"Miko…" 'her' voice was sturdy, level, and commanding.

'His', though low, was frantic and wavering. "Ohmygawd, what's going to happen when I go back? What if I can't get home? How does he sleep with this armor on?"

"Miko…"

"What am I going to do when I need to bathe, get dressed… PEE!"

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru screamed. If he could be embarrassed, now was the time.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Hearing herself scream at… herself… Kagome broke out of her frantic daze and stared down into irritated, heated blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru, seeing he had 'his' attention, let go, bringing his arms to his side this time.

"Miko, Inuyasha approaches. Until this is fixed, it is essential your group travels with this Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome blinked slowly as the implications sunk in and, quickly learning to avoid scratching 'his' tongue against fangs, asked, "How will we explain this?"

"We won't."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

'Sesshoumaru' shoulders sagged while golden eyes widened in an incredulous, undignified, manner. "Eh!"

'Kagome' closed 'her' eyes, refusing to see himself as the impulsive, foolish miko residing inside.

"Simply act as this Sesshoumaru does… it would be best if you did not speak at all." Once 'she' looked towards the awkward demon-imposter again, 'he' was practicing the 'Sesshoumaru death glare'.

"What about you?" She pointed an elegant claw his way. "If I have to be you, you have to be me!"

The thought hadn't occurred to him, and as he analyzed her behaviors the list of injustices kept getting longer.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Slighty surprised at their length, 'his' arms flew up while exclaiming, "You don't think anyone would notice 'I' became an icebot, and 'you're' now a…a…"

"Fool."

Before she could retort, Kagome turned towards the scent that blossomed in her senses. "Inuyasha?"

Time was up.

"Miko, your answer?"

Kagome froze. Though 'her' face gave nothing away, she could recognize the troubled torment in her own voice; she had hid it from others many times.

She couldn't ignore the silent plea for help, so she stood up as straight as possible, hung 'his' arms loosely to 'his' sides and dully joked, "This Sesshoumaru answers to no one."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Inuyasha, suspicious but thankfully unaware, traveled with them back to camp. The miko-in-dog-youkai-clothing took the lead, yet seemed was clumsy with her new... everything. As they journeyed the short distance, Sesshoumaru considered that acknowledging he was trapped in a onna's body was better than trying to conceal it. Maybe even death was a more appealing substitute.

Though 'Sesshoumaru' was awkward, the attention was not on 'him'.

Inuyasha approached 'Kagome' with a worried look, "Oi, Kagome, are you hurt. You look… sore and angry." 'She' glanced at him from the corners of 'her' eyes, but did not reply.

So, Inuyasha took it as a confirmation. "Needa ride?" Without warning, the hanyou had 'her' on his back, squeezing the naked thighs tightly against him.

Oh yes, give him death.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

'Sesshoumaru's' eyes bloomed wide as Inuyasha leapt by 'him', fighting with the resistant woman on his back.

"Oi, shit, Kagome. Stop punching me!... OW! Keep it up and I'll drop you!"

Inuyasha finally put 'her' down when they reached camp, allowing Sesshoumaru to storm off, avoiding the kit, and wanting nothing more than to fly off on his youki cloud... that and find more decent clothing.

Out of sight, Sesshoumaru meditated to summon his powers... but nothing happen.

Inuyasha was only back for a minute before Sango slapped him behind his twitching ears. "_What_ did you do!"

Towards the direction their miko friend disappeared, a noise from the forest startled them both.

"And **why** is she growling?"


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

No wonder the taiyoukai looked angry all the time; EVERYTHING was annoying at this volume and Kagome even had to plug 'his' nose until the camp was in view. The whole world was just so **intense**.

Lumbering into the clearing, she noticed a small ball of energy springing towards 'him'; the child's smile brightened by 'his' now superior sight and the voice rang melodically in 'his' ears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_Is this how Sesshoumaru sees Rin!_

The demon knelt down to pick her up and, shocked, Rin abruptly stopped just short of his hold, backing away slightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

...

A/N: Double update. Why? Well, why not? :]


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Kagome straightened immediately. With the exception of the slayer, everyone was perplexed by the uncharacteristic sentiment.

_Be aloof!_

'Sesshoumaru' tried to casually brush hair over his shoulder, but got claws stuck on tangles. She tugged and sliced through a thick lock of silver, but not before pulling her head to the right, swallowing a mouthful of fur that stifled her gasp.

Nobody moved, except for an awkward 'Sesshoumaru'.

Embarrassed, she sat by a tree facing away, stared off into space, and silently spat out dog hair.

...

When Sango finally found 'Kagome', the hidden taiyoukai was seething- hands in tight fists. His eyes darted over as Sango approached his side. Adding to his frustration, Sesshoumaru hadn't even heard her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Unresponsive, Sesshoumaru looked off into the distance.

"Did Inuyasha do something?"

He answered in steady, angry breathing.

"Did Sesshoumaru?"

'Her' breath stopped.

It was unlike her friend to be silent, especially when angry. Thankfully, Sango knew of only one remedy.

"Hai, I know how to fix you..."

'Kagome's' eyes hopefully widened.

"Your shampoo and sugar!"

He blinked. _What in the name of the Kami was shampuanchugar?_

_...  
_

_If shampuanchugar could cure the miko, it might reverse this curse_...

A sinister smile crept on the corners of the 'miko's' lips. _This unknown concoction was the miko's remedy. She knew of special magic and kept silent_. Sesshoumaru vowed she would not escape death by his hands once he returned to his natural body.

Entering camp, Sesshoumaru's eyes met 'his' own; sparkling in the fear she felt. Kagome had heard every word, and the quiet protests hissing through foreign fangs failed to reach him. He gave her a smug sneer from 'her' own lips.

Carrying odd containers, Shippo suddenly jumped onto 'Kagome's' shoulder, blocking his view to the terrified 'taiyoukai'. "Ready for a bath?"

'Her' smirk quickly disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

'Sesshoumaru' steadily rose, more ensuring not to topple over than maintaining the facade. She had promised confidentiality, and didn't wish to break that promise, but Sesshoumaru alone with her naked...

Luckily, Rin came to the rescue.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can Rin bathe too?"

Kagome's mind worked fast. If Sesshoumaru was going to see her... unclothed, she was going to make sure he kept hands **above **the water.

"Hai Rin." Perfect, she would accompany the small girl to the hot spring, then hide away and keep 'his' eye on Sesshoumaru in order to... protect her assets.

...

Kagome, discreetly out of sight, was unaware 'her' scent since the incident was anger until it changed dramatically as 'she' bathed. Kagome should be concerned about how oddly quiet he was, or embarrassed by his expression as he stared into the water covering 'her' chest, but the only thing plaguing Kagome's mind was…

_If he's not angry, then what!_

Sesshoumaru also had a revelation. He had seen breasts before, multiple times, but never in water. For reasons that escaped him he had thought they wouldn't float.

"Hn,'Kagome' curiously voiced to no one.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Bath time over and sensing an irritated youkai, Shippo left 'Kagome's' shoulder, realizing 'Sesshoumaru' wanted alone time.

Kagome approached 'her', glad he was finally isolated and successfully made 'his' voice sound like venom. "What was _that_ all about?"

'Kagome' stared, bored already.

"You were… **_staring_**!" she scolded, motioning towards 'his' chest armor.

Sesshoumaru blinked. No, he had been startled when shivering from the bubbly "shampoo" and hot water goosebumping his new sensitive skin. Trying to fight against the sensations he blocked it out by musing over… floating… Damn, he HAD stared…

"Do not feel complimented, Miko."

"Ugh, whatever!" 'Sesshoumaru' whined, "We can't keep this up."

He caught her with angry eyes, "You will not break your vow."

"Well," she argued, "you aren't doing a good job at being me!"

His feminine voice sounded bitchy, rather than dignified. "Perhaps because this Sesshoumaru isn't… vapid."

Growling, Kagome stopped walking. It was oddly satisfying how organic her anger felt in his form. Her aura flared as striped arms flew up expressively, and something extended…

Sesshoumaru's shock was clear on Kagome's face as green light whipped from 'his' hand, bringing down a nearby tree.

She gasped, "Where are my powers!"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

_If the miko controls my youki… then her spiritual powers_…

Sesshoumaru stared at 'her' hands. This was the biggest inconvenience yet. What could he possibly do with miko powers?

The answer came crashing through the trees.

"Oi, Kagome! Stop getting lost!" Inuyasha squared his shoulders before approaching'her', glaring at 'Sesshoumaru'. "And stay away from this prick."

Before the real miko could react, 'Kagome's' voice commanded, "Osuwari."

Without a firm grasp on the spiritual energy the impact wasn't as strong as desired, but for a moment it made the floating breasts, short skirt, and annoying version of himself almost tolerable as the hanyou slammed into the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

A dirty and scowling Inuyasha kept to himself as they returned from the hot spring fiasco. Oddly enough, Rin was keeping her distance as well. Jaken had noticed the girl's quieter-than-normal behavior, but 'Sesshoumaru' looked as if he was in no mood to listen.

'Kagome', however, seemed miraculously better- that is until he felt a puzzling, strong pull at his new 'miko' senses. It was unfamiliar, but unmistakable.

'Her' voice carried throughout the campsite. "The Shikon..."

In an instant, Inuyasha was at 'her' side. "A jewel shard? Where?"

A strong, ominous aura suddenly had the whole group on edge and Kagome retched at the stench.

...

The abrupt appearance of Naraku levitating above them took the attention away from 'Sesshoumaru's' gagging, and he snickered at the battle-ready group. "Traveling together? You only make it easier to kill you all."

'Kagome' instinctively commanded, "Jaken, protect Rin."

"You filthy human! I…"

'Sesshoumaru' slapped the imp's hat off. "Do it!"

Naraku was confused about the energetic taiyoukai, but saw 'his' personality change as an advantage. "You seem on edge, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome suddenly realized he was addressing her, and answered in a defiant, low growl. "It's because you smell like ass."

The Greatest Evil of Japan was stunned into silence.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Scowling at the group below him, Naraku shot woody tentacles in every direction, five extra to the laughing, red-clad hanyou.

Kagome stared down the disgusting appendage heading to impale her, jumping when certain it couldn't change directions… and suddenly found herself thirty feet above ground.

"Whoa…" It was effortless. The youkai adrenaline flowed through her naturally, heightening her control and perception of the world as if waking for the first time. Slashing away tentacles with ease, she couldn't help but smile down at her enemy.

However, it was nothing compared to what happened to her next, when Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome descended to the ground, seeing Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru always had. With its fang twin shaking at 'his' hip, the huge blade pulsed and glowed, calling for Tensaiga's release. They beat and danced together. It was beautiful, and Kagome had to fight to focus. The blades wished to be in harmony. Tetsusaiga desired to fight together. But mostly, it called out to both brothers simultaneously.

The blades were a link to their father; neglected by their reciprocated hate for one another.

'Sesshoumaru' was shaken from her admiration by a stronger attack, and the petulant yammering from her best friend towards 'him'.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Kagome was used to him shoving her to safety, but this was different… for both of them. Inuyasha was proving himself, but she didn't need to be protected. Kagome was now in possession of things much stronger than Inuyasha, and she could help.

But, she had to "think Sesshoumaru" and unsuccessfully "Hnnnn'ed" while unsheathing Bakusaiga, its pulse dangerously stimulating.

Inuyasha muttered curses and Kagome, empowered, vowed to never hide or be powerless again.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Kagome felt that she could pull off walking like Sesshoumaru, talking like Sesshoumaru, even being a snob like Sesshoumaru… but fighting?

_Oh crap! __Oh crap!_ _Oh crap!_ _Oh crap!_ _Oh crap!_ _Oh crap!_  


Narauku's attacks were strong and fast, even for increased senses. The adrenaline was quickly losing effect to the realization that she had no training; no matter what body her soul was occupying at the moment.

Back on the ground, 'Kagome' watched as his body trashed ungracefully around the various attacks. Any lesser being would shamefully crumble from watching themself "Eep" and swing a katana around while closing their eyes, but Sesshoumaru was not a lesser being.

Creatures as high as he won regardless of form, and with that in mind he quickly reached for the miko's weapon.

"Kaze no Kizzzuuuuu!" As Tetsusaiga swung, Inuyasha turned towards his miko companion, too busy with the fight to notice anything else. "Shoot, Kagome!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango bounded away from the miasma and tentacles out for her death, landing on Miroku, than called out, "Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru pull the string back of the bow with practiced, graceful strength and attempted to focus the foreign, spiritual powers before releasing the dully illuminated arrow... which landed softly a few feet from its target.

"…What the!…" Inuyasha screamed.

When you had claws, poison, youki whip, and katana, training on a bow seemed unnecessary… until now.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Naraku was laughing at 'her'. Even worse, he had a reason.

Scowling, Sesshoumaru gripped the bow; its tingling spiritual energy connecting with the miko's body, but he couldn't use either one.

As their arrogant enemy chuckled carelessly it gave 'Sesshoumaru' just enough time to follow her instincts.

Using her newfound speed, Kagome jumped in front of 'herself', growling and sword drawn.

Kagome knew he was angry; **_beyond_** pissed even, but after everything that had happened, what was one more? He might admonish her for shielding him, but Kagome couldn't let Sesshoumaru get hurt while in her body.

"I'll protect you."

Naraku's laughing stopped.

In fact, everything stopped the moment the mighty Western Lord vowed to guard a human miko. Stranger still, 'Sesshoumaru' was seemingly unconcerned with 'his' own well-being and 'Kagome' fumed at the taiyoukai shielding him.

The situation was odd, but Naraku knew secrets when he saw them. The villain smirked as recognizing they had something to hide could be as beneficial as knowing what it was.

"Inuyasha," Naraku taunted, "You fail to obtain the jewel, fail to kill me, and failed protecting your miko. Is that why she's now Sesshoumaru's?"

Kagome stilled. _…..WHAT!_


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Inuyasha gripped onto Tetsusaiga with deadly force. His brother just claimed what was always his, and it was acknowledged by another demon… even if it was Naraku. He growled, feeling his control waver and his eyes grow hot as red bled into them. _No… my Kagome…_

Sesshoumaru was losing his control as well. The foolish miko had just used him to make a lifetime vow of protection. As his irritation grew, a strange sensation from the pit of 'her' stomach followed. It was warm, powerful, and exciting. In his anger, he embraced it, and felt an explosion of tingling waves.

...

A/N: This one is shorter, and it's because the next parts changes viewpoints. Did not want too much of that in one update lol. However, I PROMISE to update tomorrow. Sorry I've been absent-minded.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

Kagome wasn't sure of the source, but the energy from behind screamed _DANGER_! and she jumped once again to instinctively avoid it. 'Sesshoumaru' gasped when she turned to find herself as the threat.

'Kagome' had her teeth clenched and fists balled tight. His skirt and hair danced with the spiritual flames emitting in deadly waves from his skin. It was… frightening. Even worse, 'she' was glaring right at her… and so was Inuyasha, looking like he wanted to cut off more than 'his' arm.

"Not me, you baka!" 'Sesshoumaru' bellowed down at them while pointing at Naraku. "Get him!"

Following 'his' pointed claw, they both shifted deadly gazes to the conniving spider.

Naraku's smirk fell. They were so close to destroying each other, even the steadfast miko lost sight of their goal, but Sesshoumaru had not...

There was no time to consider why as the attacks came quick. Bakusaiga's lightning seemed weak and clumsy against his barrier, but the Wind Scar pushed him back; the summoning of Inuyasha's demon blood in his anger making him stronger. In the end, though, he wasn't expecting what came next.

Sango, concerned, ran up behind 'Kagome', who turned slightly towards her, grabbed onto the hilt of her sword, and pushed the slayer's shoulders as he unsheathed the weapon in a graceful swoop to face his enemy again.

The taijiya was startled by her friend's aggressive behavior, however she was distracted as the 'miko's' spiritual flames receded, channeling into the blade with 'Kagome's' concentration.

Sesshoumaru was surprised how similar reiki and youki were when it came to control, and how the tingling never stopped fluttering over his skin when the miko's powers were activated. The glow of the katana was brilliant, but the look on Naraku's face was even more satisfying.

...

A/N: I know, I'm jumping viewpoints a lot. What can I say? I'm not a writer lol. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own anything Inyasha.

…

'Sesshoumaru' landed next to the devilish looking miko in awe. She had no idea she was capable of doing that… or maybe it was his own strength through her powers...

Regardless, Sesshoumaru was to be feared, even in a school girl uniform.

Naraku scowled at 'her' display, knowing he would have to run. The group advanced towards their nemesis, but Miroku was the first to notice Byakuya coming to aid his master by summoning an illusion, allowing for their escape.

_Curious, _Byakuya, unaware that he could see the two for who they really were, thought as they fled. _Why was the miko holding Bakusaiga? And Sesshoumaru's youki looked more like reiki... _

Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by his defeated master's snarls as they flew across the land.

"I want you to follow those two. Inuyasha's miko has been claimed by Sesshoumaru, and they are all hiding something. She has never been that powerful, and I want to know why."

The incarnation sighed nonchalantly. "…Now?"

Naraku's eyes shined red towards his offshoot. "Yes, now. Don't be seen, and don't engage."


	27. Chapter 27

I apologize for not updating. Sorry to say, but a lot of this story was lost and I feel awful for that. I will try to repair it the best I can.

I don't own anything Inuyasha.

…

Their lack of communication had hindered their plan, but Kagome had a plan to interact more as 'he' headed towards Inuyasha.

"We will travel together for the Shikon. It is clear you will need this Sesshoumaru's help more than originally perceived."

"Keh, well fu..."

"You can scout ahead at night- unafraid for those under your protection," Sesshoumaru planned, gesturing towards Inuyasha's tachi.

The hanyou's ears dropped. First he protected 'Kagome', now Sesshoumaru was bargaining? At least Kagome could stay with him this way. "I swear, if you get on my nerves..."

"If this Sesshoumaru desired to affect your nerves, he would severe them."

'Kagome', overhearing the conversation, smirked.

…

After traveling for a few hours the camp was made, dinner had been eaten, and most of the group settled in for sleep.

'Sesshoumaru' walked as gracefully as possible towards her best friend, who was so angry and upset. She wanted to reassure him that he was powerful and perfectly capable to protect her, but the image of Sesshoumaru's long, striped arms embracing his half-brother was enough to keep the snobby façade intact.

"Scout ahead and ensure there will be no dangers tonight."

Inuyasha looked at his brother questioningly. He seemed too…

"If you can handle it," 'Sesshoumaru' added, canceling Inuyasha's thought.

A short time later, the dying fire of the campsite lit a small trail barely enough for 'Kagome' to navigate through it, not willing to be led by "the miko in inu clothing". He has never felt so blind before, or so tired! Every part of his new body ached and he hated himself for desiring a long soak in a hot spring. Being human was truly inconvenience incarnate.

Kagome, however, was having a whole other experience_. I can see EVERYTHING! It's like the sun never set! And wow, does Sesshoumaru sleep, because I feel like I can be up for days! Uh oh…_

"Watch for that…"_ Too late._

...

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bump from his feminine forehead while glaring at 'himself' smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you of the tree earlier."

'She' scoffed. "Of all the events to be apologetic for, that is the least of my concerns."

'His' head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?"

"By making such a vow you became part of this one's pack."

Her shoulders dropped, which was a relief under the heavy armor. "I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"You are truly foolish."

Watching her own blue eyes mockingly roll back sparked a fire in her anger. "…And you're an ass! I've had my body swapped, breasts 'eye-molested', at least TWO Jaken-induced migraines, and was embarrassed in battle all in one day!"

"You were embarrassing in battle before this unfortunate incident."

His tone was so even it was as if stating what everyone already knew. "What is THAT supposed to mean!?"

"You are poorly trained."

"Like you are such a pro with my bow?"

So, it was to be settled through insults. "You cut this Sesshoumaru's hair."

'His' eyes narrowed. "You saw me naked."

"You, eventually, will see me too." The true Kagome made a small whimpering sound, and her reluctant portrayer saw the weakness as a chance to get the upper-hand. "Your clothing is also inappropriate."

"Want to trade?"

His own smirk aimed at him made the insult all the more potent. Also, images of his stripes hips covered only by a short green skirt threatened to haunt him permanently.

"... This Sesshoumaru hates you."

…


End file.
